


The Legends are True

by auditory_silence



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Malec, Mystery, Saphael, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, clace, it gets weird, its about ghosties, magnus and alec are stubborn, theres some paranormal shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auditory_silence/pseuds/auditory_silence
Summary: "If you think my ass is hot, then you believe in the paranormal.""...explain.""It's supernaturally attractive.""Magnus, oh my-" *wheeze****Or, the one where Magnus and Alec host Buzzfeed Unsolved.





	The Legends are True

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The case in this chapter is one I took directly from Buzzfeed Unsolved. I practically took the information word-for-word. The other chapters will definitely have less of the actual cases in it, I just wanted this chapter to be a lil factual. Hope you enjoy!

“Are we ready to go?” Magnus asks Simon, who’s perched behind the camera. He gives him and Alec the thumbs up, and they both position themselves more appropriately on their seats. There’s a small click that lets them both know the camera has been turned on. “Today, we will be discussing the murder of Roland T. Owens in Room 1046.” Alec shivers, already uneasy.

“I hate this one,” he says.

“Why, does it scare you?” Magnus asks, turning towards him. Alec rolls his eyes.

“No, I hate it ‘cause it just makes me feel like rainbows and sunshine- _yes it scares me_ ,” he hisses.

“My apologies,” Magnus says with a barely-contained smile. “In my defense, you do seem like someone who’d hate rainbows and-.”

“Just tell them the information,” Alec says with a heavy sigh, and Magnus laughs. He tries to ignore how the sound makes his stomach twist.

“Roland T. Owens signed into a hotel on January 2nd, 1935. He told the maid, Mary Soptic, to leave the door unlocked, as his friend would be joining him. As she cleaned the room (with him still inside) she noticed that the blinds were tightly drawn and the only light source was coming from one, dim lamp. She went back in at 4PM to drop off fresh towels and saw a note that said ‘Don. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. Wait’. Owens had been sitting on the bed in the dark, fully dressed and still awake. The next day, she went up to his room to clean again at 10AM. The door had been locked from the outside. When Mary went in, she found Owens to be in the same position as the day before, which meant someone had locked the door. As she was cleaning, he picked up a phone call and said, ‘No, Don I’m not hungry. I just had breakfast’. He then repeated that he was not hungry.”

 

“I’m disturbed.”

“I have to admit, it’s a little unnerving.”

“A _little_? Magnus, that’s fucking terrifying.”

“Perhaps.”

“This dude must’ve been really freaked out to refuse

food.”

*wheeze*

“That’s all you got from that?”

“I’m doing my best to ignore the creepy parts.”

“You’re not doing very well if all you could

comment on was the food.”

“Don’t you dare judge me, Bane.”

“Too late, darling.”

 

“When Soptic returned, again at 4PM, to deliver towels, she knocked on the door and was answered with a rough, ‘who is it?’ After telling them she had towels, they said, ‘we don’t need any’, despite the fact there were no towels left in the room. After, a guest in 1048 reported hearing loud noises and both male and female voices coming from the room.”

 

“It just sounds like this dude was having a pretty intense orgie.”

“ _Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”_

“What? It’s true, that just sounds like sex.”

“Except he got killed at the end.”

“Some people are into that.”

“ _Oh my-“_

“Who knows, maybe for him, that was the best part.”

“We’re moving on.”

“Wha-“

“Alexander, shut up.”

“ _Fine_.”

 

“Now, for the stranger part. On January 4th, hotel staff noticed that the phone for 1046 had been off the line for a while. Ropst, a bellboy, went up and knocked, despite the _do not disturb_ sign hanging off the handle. A low voice answered, ‘Come in… Turn the light on’. But the door was locked, and despite knocking several times after, no one got up to let him in. Instead, he said, ‘Put the phone back on the hook!’. Half an hour later, the phone was still disconnected, so Pike, another bellboy, used his key to enter the room. The room looked disheveled and Owens was lying face-down on the bed. Pike noticed a dark substance under him and saw the phone had been knocked over. He put it back in its proper place and put it back on the line. From 10:30 to 10:45, the phone was off the hook again. Pike was sent up, and found Owens on his knees and elbows, about two feet from the door, holding his bloody head. Pike told the police that there had been blood streaked all about the room. Frightened, he ran back downstairs. The police examined his injuries, to find a fracture in his skull, signs of choking, and numerous stab wounds in his chest. Miraculously, he was still alive, and told the police he slipped on the bathtub when asked what happened. He was taken to the hospital, where a doctor reported that he had been injured 6-7 hours before. He passed away after midnight.”

 

“I don’t like this.”

“Good. If you did, I’d be concerned.”

“This just sounds like an indie gay film.”

*Wheeze*

“And Don’s his-“

“Don’s his lover?”

“You guessed it.”

“Who killed him due to internalized

homophobia.”

“ _There we go.”_

 _“_ PFFFFFT.”

“We solved it. It’s no longer unsolved.”

“We’re the queer solvers.”

“Damn straight.”

“Maybe ‘straight’ isn’t the best word choice.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“…”

“I knew it.”

 

***

 

“You two are even worse on camera,” Raphael growls, dropping in the seat next to Magnus and pointing at him and Alec. Everyone at the table stops in the motions of talking and eating their lunches.

“You lie, I’m always attractive,” Magnus says loftily. “Right, Shaun?” Simon, who had spit out his coffee when Raphael arrived, nods hastily.

“Not _that_ ,” Raphael sighs, “I’m talking about your incessant flirting.” Alec frowns.

“We don’t flirt,” he says.

“Yes, you do,” Izzy interjects, Jace and Clary nodding fervently next to her.

“You were flirting right before he walked up,” Jace points out.

“Huh,” Magnus says thoughtfully, twirling his fork between his fingers. Then, he spins it upright and continues eating his salad.

“That’s _it_?” Raphael asks. “I just have to put up with you two word-fucking while I edit your goddamn videos?” Alec and Magnus both make eye contact and nod.

“It sounds like you two have discussed this,” Clary says. They shrug. Magnus takes another bite of salad.

“And you two _aren’t dating_?” Jace asks incredulously. “Magnus, is he not good for you? I mean, that kinda makes sense, since you’ve got the whole super-hot fashion designer thing going on.” He gestures at the man’s patterned red jacket and tight-fitting leather pants.

“I feel like I should be offended,” Alec says, squinting.

“You should,” Isabelle tells him.

“Fuck you,” Alec says blandly to his brother, then continues chewing on his sandwich.

“You two need to stop eating your food and go make out in a supply closet or something,” Simon says. Magnus wrinkles his nose.

“I have standards,” Magnus says. Seeing Alec’s face drop, he adds, “not you, the supply closet.” The taller man’s face lights up.

“You two are disgusting,” Clary whispers to her lunch.

“Bane, Lightwood,” a voice says from behind her. She jumps, then turns around and smiles brightly.

“Oh, hey, Dad,” she says happily. Luke ruffles her hair, then turns back towards the other two.

“We’re going to need to have a talk, boys.”

 

***

 

The three sit in Luke’s office. Magnus smiles at the framed photos on his desk, featuring a laughing Clary at twelve years old and her mother, Jocelyn.

“As you two know, the Buzzfeed Unsolved series has been doing really great, thanks to you guys,” Luke tells them. Alec turns to exchange a grin with Magnus, and feels his cheeks practically glow at the smile he receives. “Since there’s only one episode of the True Crime series left, I’ve been discussing with the producers about other topics to focus on.” He hands them both a packet of documents. “We’ve decided on focusing on paranormal cases.”

“It’s about damn time,” Magnus remarks.

“We’ve decided it would be better to include international cases though,” Luke adds, “hence the contracts. You’re going to be doing a lot of traveling with the whole team, and there’s going to be some stuff we need official permission with.”

“Why didn’t you talk to the others during lunch?” Alec asks, flipping idly through the papers. “They were all sitting with us.”

“Already did,” he says. “They’ve signed everything already.”

“And they didn’t tell us, little traitors,” Magnus mutters under his breath.

“Are you guys okay with everything in there?” Luke asks when they both ask for a pen to sign with. “Traveling and dealing with supernatural elements?”

“I think it’s all bullshit, so,” Alec shrugs.

“If I could get through the stuff in the True Crimes unit, then I can do this,” Magnus adds. Something about Luke’s expression turns a little softer at that. He hands them both a pen, and they sign.

 

 

 

 


End file.
